Le portrait qui me hante depuis l'enfance
by Valalyeste
Summary: Fait suite à l'épilogue du T7. Scorpius nous fait un récit de sa vie,enfin pas que de la sienne


_**L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir écris une autre fic en réponse à un concours. Limité par les règles de ce concours,j'ai eu l'idée de faire une sorte de jeu de pistes composé de plusieurs OS avec les différents personnages que nous avons découvert dans l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling. Ce premier OS qui est en fait le second est une sorte de fil conducteur qui ouvre sur les autres OS (qui ne sont pas tous écrits encore,mais bien présent dans ma petite tête).**_

_**Je ne vous en dis pas plus,je vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Bonne lecture

* * *

**_

_**Le portrait qui me hante depuis l'enfance.**_

Comme chaque matin, j'attends avec patience qu'il sorte de cette pièce où nul n'a le droit de pénétrer. Les cris de ma mère n'y changent rien, il est inflexible. Personne ne doit violer ce qu'il appelle son unique havre de paix. Pourtant, je n'ai qu'une envie, découvrir ce qui le retient enfermé durant des heures chaque soir. Du haut de mes six ans, je me fais la promesse de le savoir.

Deux ans ont passé depuis que je me suis fait cette promesse, et enfin je touche à mon but. Deux longues années de patience à monter la garde à quelques pas de cette porte. Ce soir, il est sorti précipitamment sans prendre le temps de verrouiller la pièce, une aubaine pour moi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, mes pas me guide jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre fébrilement. Je me glisse à l'intérieur en retenant mon souffle. La pièce est baignée d'une douce lumière dont je n'arrive pas à identifier la source. Contrairement au reste du manoir, il règne dans cette pièce une chaleur apaisante. Au risque d'être découvert, je me promène dans la pièce, mon regard est soudain attiré par un immense portrait qui trône au-dessus de la cheminée. Contrairement aux différents portraits que l'on trouve dans le manoir, celui-ci représente une jeune femme figée dans un instant de gaieté. Choqué, je me demande qui elle peut bien être. Il est clair pour moi qu'elle est importante pour mon père, bien plus que ne le sera jamais ma mère. Je détache mon regard du portrait pour chercher dans la pièce quelque chose qui me permettrait de savoir qui elle est. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je tombe sur une sorte d'album que j'ouvre. A l'intérieur, je découvre des photos de cette jeune femme à différents ages. Sur la plupart des photos, je remarque que ceux qui l'accompagnent ont été déchirés pour ne laisser qu'elle. Sur l'une d'elles, elle porte une magnifique robe de mariée dans laquelle elle virevolte en envoyant des baisers de la main à une personne qui malheureusement a été déchirée. Ma réflexion est interrompue par le bruit de pas dans les escaliers, je me presse de sortir avant d'être surpris. Je referme la porte juste à temps quand je vois mon père arriver.

« Que fais-tu là Scorpius ?

- Je voulais vous parler père. » Me surpris-je à mentir.

« Puisque je suis là parle.

- Euh…

- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, alors parle ou file te coucher.

- Je me demandais dans quelle école de sorcellerie aviez vous décidé de m'envoyer.

- Comme moi tu iras à Poudlard.

- Mais, j'ai entendu mère dire que…

- L'opinion de ta mère n'a aucune importance, tu iras à Poudlard un point c'est tout ! A présent file te coucher !

- Bien père. » Je baisse la tête en signe de soumission, puis rejoins ma chambre le cœur lourd. Comment un homme aussi froid que mon père peut-il conserver jalousement des photos d'une jeune femme qui semble n'être que bonté et chaleur.

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis la découverte de ce portrait. Chaque nuit depuis, ce visage rieur n'a fait que me hanter. Demain, je fais mon entrée à Poudlard. Je suis nerveux, je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cette prison dorée dans laquelle je suis retenu depuis mon enfance. Je passe cette dernière nuit à rêver de la belle inconnue.

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour. Père et mère m'accompagnent tous les deux sur le quai 9 ¾, rien dans l'expression de leurs visages ne trahit la violente dispute qu'ils ont eu quelques minutes plus tôt dans le véhicule qui nous menait à la gare. Mère criait au scandale que je sois forcé d'étudier au milieu de Sangs de bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang. Père lui a jeté au visage d'une voix glaciale que si elle ne changeait pas de registre, elle risquerait de finir comme ses parents. Cette remarque a eu pour effet de la faire taire son visage devenu plus blanc que neige.

Sur le quai, tout le monde s'agite et court dans toutes les directions. Au milieu de cette cohue, je vois père saluer d'un signe de tête un homme brun accompagné d'une femme rousse. Non loin de ce couple, je la vois, c'est elle. Aucun doute n'est possible, les années n'ont eu que peu de prise sur elle. Je la vois qui semble faire quelques remontrances à l'homme qui se tient près d'elle, mais son regard rieur dément la force de celles-ci. Derrière moi, j'ai senti père se crisper. Je ne sais toujours la nature du lien qui le relie à cette femme, mais je me doute qu'il est puissant pour qu'il garde jalousement son portrait depuis autant d'années. Je grimpe dans le train après avoir salué une dernière fois mes parents.

Ce qui n'est une surprise pour personne, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé rompre avec la tradition familiale et être envoyé à Serdaigle. Non pas que je pense prétentieusement être plus intelligent qu'un autre, mais parce que sa fille à elle y a été envoyée. Je me plais à l'observer discrètement, tout comme elle, elle a de grands yeux bruns rieurs, mais sa chevelure tend plus vers l'auburn que le brun, probablement une part de l'héritage paternel. Je la vois qui sourit à quelques Gryffondor, puis qui fait un signe de la main vers quelqu'un à ma table. Surpris, je cherche la personne à qui elle s'adresse. Potter ! Une surprise de taille pour tous, un Potter à Serpentard. Son propre frère semble avoir honte de lui, alors que cette fille lui adresse des sourires radieux. Quelques uns à notre table s'amusent à charrier Potter à propos de cette fille, lui demandant comment un gars aussi chétif que lui peut attirer une si jolie petite demoiselle. Je l'entends répliquer que cette demoiselle n'est pas n'importe qui, qu'elle est sa cousine et que quiconque oserait ne serait-ce poser les yeux ou autre sur elle aurait droit à la plus belle correction de sa vie. Sa voix ne laisse planer aucun doute, il le fera. Finalement, je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour en savoir plus sur la femme du portrait. Me rapprocher de Potter.

Les jours et les mois s'écoulent tranquillement à Poudlard. Enfin, si l'on fait abstraction des conflits permanents entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le frère de Potter semble avoir déclaré la guerre ouverte à notre maison, même si son frère en fait parti, entraînant avec lui tous les autres rouges et or. Le rapprochement avec le Potter de ma maison se révèle plus ardu que prévu, mon nom ne plaidant pas en ma faveur, j'ai donc choisi moi aussi l'attaque. Seulement ma victime n'est ni Potter, ni son frère, encore moins un Gryffondor. Non, j'ai choisi le point faible des deux Potter, la seule personne à laquelle ils tiennent entre ces murs. Leur chère cousine qui porte comme doux prénom le nom de la plus belle des fleurs. Rose, ces quatre petites lettres que je ne prononce que dans ma tête. Chaque larme que je lui arrache est un paiement pour les années d'interrogations. Je savoure chacun de ses sanglots comme une douce mélodie. Ses grands yeux bruns emplis de larmes, c'est comme si c'était ses yeux à elle qui les versaient en punition pour la froideur de mon père.

Sang de bourbe, trois mots de trop qui me coûtent très cher. Le séjour à l'infirmerie n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai pu lire dans son regard. En six années, c'est la première fois que je parviens à la blesser aussi gravement.

Je suis là, assis dans le bureau du directeur, attendant mes parents pour entendre tomber le verdict. La porte s'ouvre, mais ce n'est eux. Rose entre suivie de ses parents, les miens arrivent quelques instants après. Mère affiche une mine dégoûtée en apercevant les occupant de la pièce. Quant à père, aucune émotion n'est visible sur son visage impassible comme d'habitude. Quoique je le vois se crisper lorsque le directeur fait mention de l'insulte que j'ai proférée à l'encontre de Rose. Son père vire au rouge s'apprêtant à se jeter sur moi, fort heureusement elle le retient en pausant un regard grave sur moi. Mon cœur accélère, ce regard me touche plus qu'il ne devrait, je me sens coupable. Alors que le directeur annonce le retrait de mes fonctions de préfet, j'entends mère proférer des insultes envers cette femme. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois père laisser éclater sa colère envers ma mère. Contre toute attente, c'est elle qui parvient à le calmer en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras.

« Ce n'est rien Drago, si j'ai pu passer outre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ces insultes me feront du mal. » Murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, faisant sauter de chaque côté de son visage ses longues boucles brunes.

Père ne répond rien, mais son regard habituellement glacial s'adoucit lorsqu'il plonge dans le sien. Un silence étrange s'installe dans la pièce, mère fulmine, quant au père de Rose il semble sur le point d'exploser. Rose et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension. Pour moi, père a toujours été une grande énigme, cependant je note que le comportement de sa mère surprend Rose bien plus que moi.

« Hum, hum ! » Tente Rose pour attirer l'attention.

« Si maman a pu passer outre, je pense pouvoir faire de même monsieur le directeur.

- Mais Rose ! » L'interrompt son père.

« Je sais ce que je fais papa. Après tout ce ne sont que des mots. Je m'en voudrais qu'il perde tout ce pour quoi Malefoy a travaillé dur. Quelques heures de retenues avec le professeur Hagrid devraient amplement suffire. » Ajoute malicieusement Rose en me défiant du regard.

« Si personne n'y voit aucune objection, j'accède à la demande de miss Weasley. Toutefois, pour apaiser les esprits, il serait préférable que monsieur Malefoy retourne quelques jours chez lui avant d'effectuer ces retenues. » Père acquiesce faisant taire d'un regard la contestation naissante de ma mère.

Rose m'a sauvé la mise, une semaine d'exclusion et dix heures de retenues avec le demi géant, c'est mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer. Bien que la semaine au manoir risque d'être longue vu le regard réfrigérant que père me lance, j'espère avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de la mère de Rose. Je préfère attendre que mère ne soit pas dans les environs.

Cela fait trois jours que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, sur l'ordre de père, n'ayant pour visite que ma mère et un de nos elfes de maison aux heures de repas. Cette solitude forcée me pèse, même si elle est ma compagne depuis l'enfance. Alors que je suis assis à ma table de travail, je prends ma plume pour écrire un mot à père. Quelques lignes sur un parchemin pour lui demander un entretien privé. Je ne sais encore s'il va accepter, mais je garde espoir.

Il a enfin accédé à ma demande, je commençais à désespérer. Père me reçoit dans son bureau qui jouxte la pièce interdite. J'entre la tête haute, car il ne supporte pas les personnes qui s'abaissent à ramper devant une autre. Son regard glacial me transperce comme s'il était capable de lire au plus profond de mon âme. Il m'ordonne de m'assoire, j'hésite, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Je finis par céder et à prendre place en face de lui. Je romps le silence qui s'était installé en posant la question qui me hante depuis des années.

« Pourquoi conservez-vous le portrait de madame Weasley ? » Ma question semble le surprendre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de qui je lui parle.

« Je suis entré, il y a quelques années dans votre pièce et j'ai vu le portrait ainsi que les différentes photos représentant la mère de Rose Weasley.

- Granger !

- … ?

- Pour moi, elle sera toujours Granger.

- Je ne voudrais abuser de votre patience père, mais j'aimerais comprendre. Avez-vous aimé cette femme.

- Non.

- Non ? Alors pourquoi ses photos.

- Tu sauras Scorpius que le Malefoy n'aiment pas. Il ne leur est pas permis d'aimer.

- Si vous ne l'avez aimée, pourquoi conserver jalousement des images qui la représentent, et pourquoi ce regard dans le bureau du directeur.

- C'est une bien longue histoire Scorpius. Tu as à peu près l'age que j'avais lorsque ma vie a basculé. Tout comme toi, j'étais un garçon arrogant et imbu de ma personne. Je croyais que personne ne pouvait faire fléchir un Malefoy, mais je me trompais lourdement. Mon père a abaissé notre famille au point de ramper comme des esclaves devant un être abominable.

Je n'étais pas un modèle de vertu, mais ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire à l'époque était au-delà de ce que ma conscience pouvait supporter. Depuis ma naissance, on m'avait appris à porter haut le nom des Malefoy et d'être fier de la pureté de mon sang.

J'ai méprisé Granger dès le premier jour pour ce qu'elle était, une enfant de moldus. Je l'ai haït pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce auquel elle avait droit et que la voie tracée par mon père m'était inaccessible. Elle était libre d'exprimer ses joies, ses peines, ses amitiés et son amour. La regarder vivre me faisait mal, partagé entre l'envie d'être comme elle et le besoin de détruire ses bonheurs. Mais au cours de la guerre, elle fut capturée avec ses amis. Ma tante a pris un malin plaisir à la torturer. J'ai assisté impuissant à la séance de torture sans faire un geste pour stopper son calvaire. Chacun de ses cris auraient dû me réjouir, moi qui avait toujours souhaité la faire souffrir, or ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses cris étaient comme des lames de poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans mon cœur. J'ai admiré la beauté de son courage, alors que son corps si frêle endurait mille tourments. Puis j'ai remercié silencieusement l'intervention du Survivant arrivé juste à temps pour la sauver.

Je l'ai revue quelques temps après, le soir de la bataille finale. Ce soir là, le Survivant me sauva la vie, même si j'avais tenté de le freiner lui et ses amis dans leur mission.

A mon procès, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé. Elle était venue me voir quelques jours plus tôt à Azkaban. Elle était resplendissante, malgré les marques de la bataille encore visible sur sa peau. Elle m'a fait une remarque qui aujourd'hui encore me surprend quand je repense à l'enfer que je lui ai fait vivre durant notre scolarité.

J'ai lu dans ton cœur que tu n'étais pas fait pour le mal Drago. Tels ont été ses mots. Six ans plus tard, elle épousait cet idiot de Weasley. L'année suivante, j'épousais celle qui avait été peut-être la seule semblant d'amie que je n'ai jamais eu.

Pansy m'a peut-être aimé, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit les Malefoy n'aiment pas.

Peut-être que si je n'avais été un Malefoy ou elle ce qu'elle est…

Bref, il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de me dire. Vous éprouvez de l'admiration pour la mère de Rose Weasley. » Dis-je avec ironie le faisant sursauter brutalement.

« Je ne te permets pas d'employer ce ton avec moi. Crois-tu que j'ignore tout de la conduite que tu as eu jusque là.

T'en prendre à la fille de Granger n'était pas des plus intelligents. A croire que tu me ressembles bien plus que je ne le pensais.

- Je ne nie pas que j'apprécie les joutes verbales que nous échangeons. Elle est d'une intelligence bien supérieure aux autres, sans compter qu'elle a la langue aussi acérée que la mienne. Dommage que ses deux balourds de cousins interviennent à chaque fois.

- Cesse ce jeu Scorpius, tu as plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

- Comment cela ?

- Le sujet est clos à présent. Laisse-moi, j'ai des affaires urgentes à traiter.

- Bien père. » Je me retire l'esprit troublé par sa dernière remarque.

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis la conversation sur la mère de Rose. J'ai un reçu un courrier de Poudlard, j'ai été choisi pour le nouveau préfet en chef. J'imagine que Rose sera mon homologue, je m'en réjouis d'avance.

1er septembre, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Comme pour chaque rentrée il règne la même effervescence sur le quai 9 ¾. Mon insigne de préfet en chef fièrement accroché sur la poitrine, je m'avance cherchant du regard une personne bien particulière. Je finis par monter dans le train déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvée.

Mes bagages installés dans mon compartiment, je repars en chasse, enfin je fais mon devoir de préfet en chef. Arrivé dans la dernière voiture du train, des éclats de voix retiennent mon attention.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Tu crois que j'ai le cœur à ça ! Je ne veux pas de ces responsabilités.

- Ton père était si fier que tu aies obtenu le poste. Pense à ta mère qui n'a jamais fait sa septième année.

- Justement, je pense à ma mère, je ne fais que penser à elle et à la solitude qu'elle doit affronter. J'aurais dû rester auprès d'elle.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sera pas seule, mon père et ma mère la soutiendront.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne peux résister à l'envie de me mêler à la conversation.

« Tiens, tiens, on tient un conseil de famille au lieu de venir me rejoindre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef Weasley.

- Lâche-nous Malefoy ! » Réplique Potter.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es de ma maison que j'hésiterai à te poser quelques retenues. Bouge-toi Weasley, il y a une petite réunion avec les préfets.

- Hors de question, je n'irais pas à cette maudite réunion.

- Oh que si ! » C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un écho. C'est Potter qui a parlé. Je n'en reviens pas, Potter du même avis que moi ! C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Toujours est-il que Rose finit par céder et m'accompagne à la réunion prévue.

Je ne sais si c'est par crainte de la voir fuir à la moindre de mes remarques ou un mince sentiment de culpabilité, mais je garde le silence jusqu'au wagon de tête. En arrivant, je suis surpris de trouver là notre professeur de botanique. Habituellement, c'est un simple professeur qui préside la séance et non le sous-directeur. A notre entrée il s'est levé le visage grave prenant Rose dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, elle réprime un sanglot en agitant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu dois le faire pour lui et surtout pour ta mère. » Lui dit-il. Des larmes inonde le visage de Rose, le sous-directeur ressert son étreinte.

« Monsieur Malefoy veuillez commencer la réunion, je reviens dans un instant. » Me demande-t-il avant de quitter le wagon entraînant Rose avec lui. J'acquiesce silencieusement surpris de voir agir ainsi notre professeur. Il n'est un secret pour personne qu'il est un proche de la famille de Rose, mais jusqu'à ce jour il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre signe de familiarité en public. Rose et le sous-directeur sortis un brouhaha envahit le wagon. Plusieurs préfets affichent une mine grave et semblent connaître les raisons du chagrin de notre préfète en chef. J'hésite à poser directement la question, j'ai une image à maintenir par conséquent je me conduis comme telle.

« A ce que je vois notre petite préfète en chef joue les délicates.

- Malefoy ! » Hurlent les préfets de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle d'une même voix. Heureusement pour moi, les Serpentard ne disent rien, pourtant dans leurs regards je devine leur indignation. Et oui, pour mon grand malheur ma petite préfète en chef a aussi des admirateurs dans ma maison, la faute à Potter.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien dit qui ne soit vrai. Depuis tout à l'heure elle pleurniche comme un bébé.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! » Répond la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Rose a tout les droits d'être bouleversée, elle a enterré son père il y a peine trois jours !

- Je…Je ne le savais pas.

- Non, mais pincez-moi dans quel monde vis-tu ? Ça ne te vient pas à l'idée de lire la gazette ou tu es bien trop occupé à regarder ton nombril ! » Poursuit-elle écumant de rage.

Son père est mort ! Je l'ignorais. Un poids tombe soudain sur mon estomac. Comment ai-je pu être idiot, j'ai vaguement entendu mère en parler avec une amie, mais par habitude je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention. Par Merlin, je crois que père n'avait pas tout à fait tord en disant que j'avais plus à perdre que je ne le pensais. Comment me racheter sans perdre définitivement la face. C'est que je l'aime bien ma petite Rose, ça façon de me tenir tête me plait. La porte du wagon s'ouvre interrompant mes pensées, le sous-directeur est de retour, mais Rose ne l'accompagne pas.

« Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont au courant du drame qui affecte mademoiselle Weasley, par conséquent je ne m'appesantirai pas dessus. Mademoiselle Weasley accepte les fonctions de préfète en chef, mais dans les jours à venir je souhaiterais que chacun d'entre vous fasse en sorte de lui alléger la tache le temps qu'elle se remette de cette tragédie. » Personne n'a osé le moindre murmure pendant le discours. Tous acceptent la tache qui leur est confiée. Le sous-directeur énumère les différentes taches qui seront les nôtres. Alors que nous commençons tous à partir, je me fais interpeller.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous.

- Oui professeur.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme avec mademoiselle Weasley, mais vous êtes un élève brillant, c'est ce qui nous influencé dans notre choix pour le poste de préfet en chef. Je compte sur votre intelligence pour ne pas vous acharner sur Rose. J'ai assisté impuissant autrefois à un comportement identique venant de votre père envers une de mes amies, mais sachez que si je vous surprends à tourmenter Rose, je ferais de votre dernière année à Poudlard un enfer. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien, vous pouvez vous retirer nous n'allons pas tarder d'arriver. »

Je quitte le wagon pensif, c'est la première fois que le sous-directeur se montre ouvertement menaçant avec moi. Depuis ma première année, je sais qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais là le message est parfaitement clair. Etrangement, je ne suis pas plus choqué que cela. D'ailleurs, je n'éprouve plus le goût de tourmenter Rose. Moi qui n'aie jamais éprouvé de pitié pour personne, je sens mon cœur se serrer en repensant au visage ravagé par les larmes de mon homologue.

L'avantage d'être préfet en chef, ne plus se plier à la règle du couvre feu, distribuer retenues et retirer des points à tout va, un vrai régal. Bon j'aurais grandement apprécié que des appartements privés soient attribués avec la fonction, au lieu de ça je me contente de la chambre privée que j'occupe depuis ma première année. Privilège accordé à cause du manque de popularité dû à mon patronyme. Un dernier petit tour dans les couloirs et je pourrai enfin rejoindre mon lit douillet. Mince, mon projet tombe à l'eau quoique cette lueur qui filtre sous la porte de cette salle normalement désaffectée annonce un peu de distraction. Doucement je pousse la porte pour surprendre l'impudent qui ose défier le règlement.

« Weasley ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à cette heure seule dans cette pièce ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde Malefoy !

- Bien au contraire ma petite, je fais mon devoir de préfet en chef !

- Tu as l'air d'oublier que je suis aussi préfète en chef !

- Tu es mal placée pour revendiquer ce statut, alors que depuis presque deux mois tu ne fais que te décharger sur les autres préfets et te lamenter sur ton sort.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger Malefoy !

- Je fais ce que je veux, de toute façon je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent. » Paf, j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat, les yeux de ma Serdaigle préférée se remplissent de larmes. Elle se lève et s'apprête à sortir, je ne peux la laisser partir comme ça.

« Attends ! » Dans quelle galère je vais encore me fourrer.

« Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal Weasley.

- Je rêve ou le grand Malefoy est en train de faire ce qui peut ressembler à des excuses.

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Weasley ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il serait temps que tu ailles de l'avant. Ton père est mort, ok c'est moche, mais ta vie ne s'est pas arrêtée en même temps que la sienne. Tu es préfète en chef, alors agit en tant que telle et assume pleinement ces fonctions ou démissionne pour de bon, car je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ton boulot plus longtemps. » Sur ces derniers mots c'est moi qui tourne les talons et quitte la pièce.

J'ai conscience de m'être montré dur avec elle, mais pour une fois c'est pour son bien. Quelques secondes après que j'aie quitté la pièce, j'entends pas léger qui se précipitent derrière moi.

« Malefoy attends !

- Quoi encore Weasley ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu comprennes ce que je t'ai dit.

- Non, j'ai parfaitement compris. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais assumer mes fonctions et que pour commencer je pensais qu'il serait bien que l'on se concerte pour préparer la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ok, demain après les cours dans cette salle, comme ça au moins je suis certain que tu sauras où c'est.

- Bien ! A demain Malefoy.

- Ouais, à demain Weasley, tache d'être à l'heure. » Cette fois, je m'éloigne sans me retourner le sourire au lèvres. Ma première conversation avec elle sans qu'il n'y ait d'insultes qui fusent. Etrangement, j'ai hâte d'être déjà à demain.

Les cours semblent ne pas vouloir prendre fin aujourd'hui. La plupart de nos cours sont communs avec les Gryffondor, une idée débile de notre cher directeur. Enfin, il y a bien eu le cours d'histoire de la magie en commun avec les Poufsouffle, une heure et demi à supporter ces petites dindes gloussantes qui se pâment devant moi. Le dernier cours passé, je me dirige d'un pas léger vers la salle d'hier. En arrivant, je constate l'absence de mon homologue. A croire que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais soudain la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître ma petite préfète en chef ébouriffée et essoufflée comme si elle avait dû faire face à un troupe d'hippogriffes énervés.

« Désolée pour le retard Malefoy, mais mon dernier cours était dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Je me fiche que tu aies été à Tintagel. Commençons, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Bon, si c'est pour te montrer désagréable, je fais demi tour et tu te débrouilles tout seul.

- Non, reste ! Je m'excuse.

- Hein ! Tu peux répéter ?

- N'exagère pas Weasley !

- Aller, je plaisantais. » Me répond-elle avec un sourire que jamais elle n'avait eu pour moi. Notre petite réunion se déroule curieusement bien. Je la savais déjà très intelligente et efficace, mais là elle m'a encore surpris. Ces idées étaient tout bonnement excellentes, résultat j'ai fini par tout accepter, même celles où elle souhaitais que l'on monte la garde à tour de rôle près de la boutique de son oncle pour surveiller que les élèves ne s'approvisionnent pas en objets défendus par le règlement de l'école. La barbe dire que j'avais prévu de renouveler mon stock de nougats néansang. Bref, deux heures avec mon homologue sans nous étriper, j'ai trouvé ça sympa. De plus j'ai pu l'observer autant que je le voulais, la miss étant si concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait. C'est dingue quand le moment est venu de nous séparer, j'ai presque eu envie de lui demander de venir faire un tour avec moi dans le parc. Fort heureusement, je me suis ressaisi tout de suite.

Grr, fichu Potter ! Il a encore fallu qu'il fourre son nez là où cela ne le concerne pas. Je sais qu'il ne voit pas d'un bon œil mon rapprochement avec sa cousine, mais de là à lui coller dans les pattes cet idiot de Towler. Depuis quand ce crétin a-t-il réussi à faire la paix avec les Gryffondor. Le frangin parti, je pensais en avoir fini avec ces pantins, mais non voilà que le plus idiot de tous allait accompagner mon homologue lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint Valentin. Bon ce n'est pas que j'allais déclarer ma flamme, mais nos petites discussions me plaisent, puis l'idée qu'un idiot pareil tente sa chance avec ma petite préfète me répugne, pour moi, elle est intouchable. Par Merlin, je perds la raison quand cela touche à elle, qu'en penserait mon très cher père s'il savait l'effet qu'a sur moi la fille de celle dont il garde le portrait jalousement.

Nous y sommes, ma petite préfète en chef marche en tête du cortège qui se rend à Pré-au-Lard, Towler fait le joli cœur à ses côtés, mais j'ai le plaisir de voir qu'elle s'en contrefiche. Mieux encore, elle l'envoie carrément promener, c'est qu'elle a du tempérament la petite.

Je viens de recevoir un courrier de père, son contenu me surprend peu. C'est officiel, ils se séparent. Finalement, je suis plus soulagé que déçu, il était temps qu'ils mettent un terme à cette mascarade qu'était leur union. Les aventures de mère n'étaient un secret pour personne, même moi je m'en suis rendu compte très tôt. Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que le décès du père de Rose n'a fait que précipiter la décision de père, même si huit mois se sont écoulés depuis.

L'information de la séparation de mes parents s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Poudlard. Il faut bien avouer que la situation n'est pas banale, on peut sans exagérer dire que c'est historique. Jamais dans toute l'histoire de la magie un couple de sorciers ne s'est encore séparé. Le plus souvent le conjoint devenu gênant disparaît ou meurt de façon mystérieuse, mais jamais les liens du mariage n'ont été rompus du vivant des deux partis. Il est clair que le monde de la magie n'est pas prêt d'oublier le nom des Malefoy, père se chargeant de le rappeler de manière bien originale cette fois. Cependant cette nouvelle notoriété devient plus qu'encombrante, chaque jour je dois faire taire les railleries sur ma mère, non pas parce que je me sens proche d'elle. Non, tout simplement parce qu'il est de mon devoir de fils d'agir comme tel. Quelque part, j'ai pitié d'elle, elle a épousé son premier amour, mais si mes calculs sont bons je crois que père n'a honoré sa couche qu'une seule et unique fois. D'ailleurs je l'ai entendu de la propre bouche de père lors d'une de leurs disputes. Il lui avait lancé au visage qu'heureusement la nuit de noces avait porté ses fruits, car il ne se sentait pas capable de la toucher sans éprouver du dégoût qu'il préférait assouvir ses besoins avec des femmes qui n'attendait rien de lui sinon le plaisir de quelques heures. A l'époque, j'avais tenu responsable la femme du portrait le malheur que vivait ma mère, mais en grandissant j'ai compris ce que mon père lui reprochait exactement. Elle était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté de cette femme, à cela s'ajoutait son goût prononcé à dilapider la fortune des Malefoy en futilité. Le nombre de ses amants importait peu à père, mais qu'elle les entretienne était inadmissible pour lui. Bref, mes parents n'ont jamais été des modèles de vertu, mais ils maintenaient une certaine image pour sauver la face. Pourtant père par sa décision vient de mettre un terme définitivement à des années de paraître.

La séparation de mes parents a eu cependant un effet bénéfique pour moi. Ma chère homologue au grand cœur a fait un pas vers moi, par pitié peut-être qu'importe ma fierté a déjà été mise à mal donc autant profiter de cette douce petite fleur qui me tend la main.

L'année s'achève, Rose et moi sommes devenus ce que l'on pourrait presque appeler des amis. Demain nous quitterons définitivement cette école qui aura été notre foyer durant sept années. Une boule d'angoisse étreint ma gorge en imaginant que la vie va nous séparer pour toujours. Assis à ma table, j'observe Rose qui discute avec l'une de ses amies. Mon regard se perd sur elle, détaillant sa chevelure, ses expressions et chacun de ses gestes. Son regard emplis de tristesse en ce début d'année a retrouvé un peu de sa gaieté d'avant. J'éprouve une certaine fierté d'avoir contribué à lui redonner le sourire. Son amie a dû lui dire que je l'observais, car elle tourne vers moi pour me faire un petit signe de la main auquel je réponds d'un mouvement de tête. Je note au passage et avec satisfaction le regard furieux de plusieurs types ayant vainement tenté leur chance auprès de ma jolie petite préfète en chef. Père m'avait dit que j'avais plus à perdre qu'à gagner, mais je crois que j'ai su donner tord à ses prévisions, car j'ai gagné beaucoup. De l'amitié et qui sait peut-être plus que cela.

Ça y est, c'est notre dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard express. Je préfère m'isoler dans un compartiment, mes fonctions de préfet en chef vont prendre fin lorsque je poserai les pieds sur le quai 9 ¾. Mon homologue à mon grand regret voyage avec son frère et ses cousins.

Seul, je repense à toutes ces années passées et à l'évolution de ma relation avec celle que j'avais choisie pour victime lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Je repense aussi aux colères et aux frustrations que je ressentais envers elle qui me rappelait sans cesse le portrait conservé jalousement par mon père.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées noires pour concentrer mon esprit sur ce que j'ai vécu auprès d'elle en cette dernière année où j'ai réellement appris à la connaître.

Nous arrivons en gare, je me lève pour exercer pour la dernière fois mon devoir de préfet en chef. J'aperçois Rose au bout du couloir devant la porte de sortie. Une douce chaleur se repend dans mon corps quand son regard croise le mien. Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser s'éloigner de moi définitivement. Je remonte le couloir aussi vite que je peux, elle a déjà ouvert la porte et commence à descendre sur le quai. Ma détresse est si grande que je ne peux retenir ce cri : « Rose, attends ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi surprise. Je la rejoins rapidement et lui dis le regard plongé dans le sien : « Je ne veux pas que tu ne sois qu'un portrait accroché sur le mur de ma prison.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus te revoir.

- Mais on se reverra Scorpius, les amis se revoient toujours.

- Tu ne comprends pas Rose, je ne peux me passer de ta présence.

- … ?

- Je veux plus que ton amitié Rose.

- J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi. » Par Merlin, je crois que je viens de toucher le fond. Elle me fixe l'air surpris et ne semble pas réagir à ce que je viens de lui avouer. Pour couronner le tout, voilà que ses trois cousins et son frère s'interposent entre elle et moi. Ils l'entraînent vers leurs parents, l'éloignant avant qu'elle ne m'ait répondu.

Hors de question que je laisse tomber, je m'accroche coûte que coûte à cet infime espoir qu'elle réponde aux sentiments qui m'animent. Alors que je m'apprête à la poursuivre dans la foule, mon attention est attirée plus à droite.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois rire. Je le vois qui se penche vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et elle lui sourit en acquiesçant. Je ne reconnais pas en cet homme celui que j'ai toujours connu. Je note par ailleurs que beaucoup sur le quai sont aussi surpris que moi de le voir agir avec tendresse. Je suis tellement absorbé par ce que je vois que je n'entends pas tout de suite ce que me demande Rose.

« Scorpius ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'écoutes à la fin !

- Rose ?

- Je te demandais ce que peut bien faire ton père avec ma mère.

- D'après ce que je vois, je dirais qu'il a enfin trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la porte de sa prison.

- Hein ?

- Non rien. Viens. » Lui dis-je en la tirant vers eux.

« Père, Madame Weasley.

- Bonjour Scorpius, Rose ma chérie tu m'as tellement manquée ! » S'écrit la mère de Rose en l'enlaçant. J'éprouve un pincement au cœur devant cette démonstration d'affection. Cependant, quelque chose dans mon expression a dû trahir mes sentiments, car père me lance un regard glacial. Je pense qu'il a mal interprété ce que je ressens.

Rose et sa mère se sont un peu éloignées et ont été rejoints par le frère de Rose. Une discussion animée a éclaté à l'arrivée de ce dernier. Je me tourne vers mon père le sourire en coin.

« Je croyais que les Malefoy n'aimaient pas, père. » Par Merlin, si ses yeux étaient capables de lancer des avada kedavra, je serais mort dans l'instant. Je passe outre et poursuis.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ?

- Trop tôt ?

- Le deuil de madame Weasley et votre séparation d'avec mère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles fils.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant père, j'ai bien vu votre regard sur elle lorsque vous discutiez ensemble. Jamais je ne vous avais vu rire avant. Je veux bien être damné, si ce que j'ai vu n'était pas une façon de courtiser la mère de Rose. N'y voyez là aucunement une critique, mieux que quiconque je peux vous comprendre. Elle est unique, tout comme Rose l'est pour moi. » Père ne répond rien, il se contente de me fixer avec surprise. Décidément, la mère de Rose a un effet dévastateur sur père, car c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il laisse voir ses sentiments se peindre sur le visage.

Juillet qui s'annonçait maussade, semble se profiler sous de bien meilleures hospices. Le rapprochement de père et de la mère de Rose tourne aussi à mon avantage, car je peux la voir presque aussi souvent que je le souhaite. Bon, il reste une partie de sa famille qui affiche ouvertement son hostilité envers mon père, mais comme dit celui-ci : qu'importe l'avis des autres tant qu'elle est heureuse à ses côtés.

Un point me fait rire dans leur relation. Malgré la tendresse qui les lie, il continu à l'interpeller par son patronyme. A ses Granger, elle lui renvoi des « fouine bondissante ». C'est Rose qui a fini par m'expliquer pourquoi sa mère l'appelait ainsi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir été là ce jour-là. Rose m'a suggéré de demander à son parrain de me montrer ce souvenir dans une pensine, mais je n'ose pas encore. Le survivant comme le nomme mon père m'impressionne toujours un peu, puis l'inimitié entre les deux Potter et moi ne s'est pas estompée. Bien au contraire, ils me reprochent ainsi qu'à père de pervertir leur tante et cousine. D'ailleurs, la mère de Rose souffre de voir leur mère la rejeter à cause de sa relation avec père.

Les vacances tirent à leur fin, je prépare activement ma rentrée. En septembre, je commence un stage au ministère de la justice. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas là ma première idée, mais père s'est montré intransigeant, je dois apprendre à ne pas dépendre des biens de notre famille pour vivre. Je reconnais là l'influence de la mère de Rose.

Cependant l'évènement marquant de ces vacances s'est produit le jour anniversaire de la mort du père de Rose. Le spectacle aurait presque été jouissif s'il n'avait concerné deux personnes auxquelles je suis attaché.

Notre très regretté monsieur Weasley était semble-t-il loin d'être un ange de vertu, puisqu'au matin du 27 août, une femme accompagné d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année a débarquée en plein milieu de la cérémonie du souvenir. Père et moi étions restés en retrait par respect pour Rose et sa mère, mais dès que père a aperçu l'enfant, je l'ai vu se tendre. Son regard exprimait une fureur que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusque là. La douleur sur le visage de la mère de Rose en était sans nul doute responsable. Sans hésiter, père s'est rendu auprès d'elle faisant fi du regard des autres Weasley, il l'entraîna hors de la pièce non sans avoir dit ce qu'il pensait de la situation et du comportement du défunt.

Rose et sa mère se sont installées au Manoir suite au scandale, cependant le frère de Rose a préféré rester auprès des Potter. Deux jours après leur installation, mère a débarqué comme une furie reprochant à père de traîner le nom de Malefoy dans la boue et insultant la mère de Rose. Je crois que s'attaquer à la mère de Rose a été la plus mauvaise idée qu'elle ait pu avoir de sa vie, car père la jetée à la rue, lui retirant les derniers avantages qu'il avait daigné lui accorder lors de leur séparation. A mon grand désarroi, elle a tenté de me mêler à la querelle en exigeant que je quitte le Manoir pour vivre avec elle. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai atteins ma majorité il y a quelques mois. Ce qui m'a permis de refuser sans avoir à la blesser, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une mère exemplaire et que je n'éprouve aucune affection pour elle, elle reste ma mère comme me le répète sans cesse Rose.

Le 19 septembre, père a décidé de donner le coup de grâce en faisant de la mère de Rose Lady Malefoy lors d'une cérémonie grandiose.

« Scopus ! Scopus ! L'est où Ose ?

- Elle se prépare avec maman, ma puce.

- Pouquoi ? » Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se jette dans les bras de père qui vient d'entrer.

« PAPA ! » A l'entente de ses quatre petites lettres, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Jamais de ma bouche, elles ne sont sorties. Pourtant dans la bouche de cette petite poupée, cela semble si naturel.

Père l'attrape au vol comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et elle l'est. Cissy, petite merveille de deux ans à la crinière miel et au regard brun comme celui de sa mère. Avec elle, père n'est que tendresse, j'avoue que moi-même, je ne peux résister au charme de cette petite princesse.

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix fils !

- Certain.

- Je te mets en garde si ton mariage avec Weasley cause le moindre chagrin à mon épouse parce que ta conduite envers sa fille est incorrecte, je …

- N'ayez crainte père, ses oncles et cousins sont passés ce matin me présenter la liste de ce qui m'attends si je m'avisais à rendre Rose malheureuse.

- Très bien. Alors tu sais ce qui t'attend. Leurs menaces ne sont rien à côté du châtiment que je te réserve au moindre faux pas.

- Papa, pouquoi tu gondes Scopus ?

- Je ne gronde pas ma douce, je lui donne quelques conseils.

- Pou pas qu'y fait des bêtises.

- Exactement, je reconnais bien là la perspicacité de ta mère.

- C'est quoi pespicacité ?

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Cissy, car tu dois aller rejoindre maman et ta sœur pour mettre ta jolie robe.

- Viii ! A tout à l'heu Scopus ! » Cette gamine le mène par le bout du nez, par Merlin, elle fera des ravages dans quelques années.

Ils ne changeront jamais, à croire que la sagesse acquise avec les années n'est qu'un mythe. Ils se chamaillent comme deux enfants. Angelus s'amuse de les voir faire. Du haut de ses dix ans, il est avec Harmony, l'une de mes plus belles réussites.

Toutes ces années de bonheur, qui aurait pu deviner que ce grand portrait qui trône aujourd'hui au-dessus de la cheminée de la grande salle allait libérer ma famille de sa triste prison dorée.

* * *

Verdict ? 


End file.
